User talk:Guilherme Abe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Herme's Real Tail 2 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rauleli (Talk) 20:31, February 22, 2013 Cool 20:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Template Yo Herme~! Firstly, man, it's good to see ya, I feel like we haven't talked in aaaages D; How you been?? Secondly, can you ad your new Real Tail stuff to this template here, as this is the one we transfer to the Wiki later on ;D Also, there is a blank spot in the "Hey folks" section where Al usually types something, but he hasn't done anything this month :/ Think you could fill it up? :) Thanks and all the best~! 02:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Herme! You little genius you XD That was pretty awesome, I must admit ;D And lol, unless you want me to send this to Mega as one of my ten friends so that he an read it you might want to remove that 10 friend curse from the message :3 Good to hear that you are still lame, even if you aren't around. Sad to hear that school is being a bitch though T^T I hope that's not me tomorrow, because I start Uni in less than a day :/ Ahhh well, we manage. Wiki has been a bitch to everyone lately. I'm the same. Sometimes I can edit and other times I can barely load pages. Guess I'm just one of the lucky ones here. I updated as you wanted and filled in the message at the top of the page because Al isn't here, so I hope everything is okay now :) Hope to talk to you soon... and properly lol. Not through some image XD XD Love 22:38, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, yeah, it was pretty awesome ;D You're lucky I spotted the giant writing you put on there and was like "wtf" XD As soon as I saw what you had done I was like "hehehe, that's genius!" No problem too. I'm glad you can edit again. I had that yesterday for a couple of hours where Wiki was just a bitch and wouldn't let me touch anything. Anyways, hope it's all cool now ;D The article is awesome btw ^___^ 03:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo. You planning something for this month? I think as of now RT's pretty much up to you indefinitely, if you feel like it. -- 21:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey people, Aldarinor speaking. This month it's Abe's call again. I think as of now he's pretty much in charge of the whole thing. Though, of course, it's not like I won't pop up from time to time to try and vandalize his articles or steal his sweetroll. Enjoy. -- 09:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Attention Attention lazy whores and whorettes, please upload your pictures and articles to the site ASAP. Sorry, forgot Abe, but, on another note, how've you been? I haven't talked to you in forever. :( I understand completely Herme and I'll make the necessary replacements, but come back as soon as you can, we miss you. :( Articles Hello, if possible, please have your articles completed by Monday. Thanks. :) I got your bitch. >_> Answer ;So what is your impression on the dragons so far? :A: ;Should Laxus get a new haircut? If so, what should he change to? :A: ;Please tell us your thoughts on Zirconis' Magic. :A: ;Who should be the next one to experience the awesomeness of Zirconis' Magic? :A: ;Who is your favorite Pokemon? ^_^ :A: 20:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) thx Herme! 03:38, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Leli's a tramp~ Sooo, cause Leli is so lazy, I was asked to make this months FA questions. Here they are, so please get back to me ASAP ;D *The Eclipse Gate has been destroyed, seemingly along with the ability for anyone to now travel through time. However, if you could still use it, where would you travel to and what would you do? *What did you think of Fairy Tail OVA 5? *So, Natsu has taken out Future Rogue, and, as always, had some long speech to say as he did so. If you had the chance to completely beat Natsu to a pulp, what would you say to him as you landed your final blow? *Pokemon has taken over the Wiki as the latest fad. However, like all fads it's bound to die out at some point and be replaced by something new. What would you like the next craze to be? *Why is Rauleli so damn lazy!? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 03:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) RT It's nothing that special, but I guess it's still something. *'Drake' is a Treasure Hunter who uses a Firearm as his weapon of choice. *'REALLY?' So, yeah, this is it. Not that much, but, seeing as Mashima is a videogames aficionado, and considering we've seen videogame-ish things in FT before... Well, I think it's worth mentioning. I'd also heard something between fans about a "Oda vs. Mashima" showdown, with each author using something from the other in his manga. The Treasure Hunters were supposed to be Mashima's homage/challenge to Oda. It's probably a simple rumor, but I guess it's still worth looking into... Who knows. -- 22:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Good. This Xbox user will keep playing Gunslinger, and maybe, eventually, get his hands on Farcry 3. FUOH!!! -- 22:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) A little something to support the Oda/Mashima confrontation/homage, if the kanji do fit. Stronger? Yes, Stronger indeed. -- 15:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC) FA ;What are you doing now that the Grand Magic Games are over? :A: ;What's your favorite manga? :A: ;What are your thoughts on Walrod Cken? What are your expectations for the Four Gods of Ishval? :A: ;If you were a superhero, what would your hero name be? :A: ;Why is Carry so damn cute!? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) :A: 13:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Herme, you forgot the "Tail" pictures!!! 17:32, August 1, 2013 (UTC) HEEEELLPPPP!!!! Need your opinion on my first attempt at an ad 16:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) LEFT Why did you leave me in chat talking to myself, you Brazilian whore -__-? What a good little Mexican you are. *pats Herme's head and gives him a treat* Again ;Tell me your height and your weight please. :A: ;What do you think about the 6th OVA - Fairy Tail X Rave? :A: ;Why is Gray Fullbuster such a boring character? Would you trade him away and get Ultear back instead? :A: ;What's your favorite anime? :A: ;Why do you think Hiro Mashima is keeping you alive? :A: 17:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) so... no more Real Tail? TT^TT 02:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RT http://readms.com/r/fairy_tail/348/2021/14 Might have figured out already. -- 17:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) well, that's too bad to hear :/ 03:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it's not like I've got much time to spend on the Wiki either :P -- 06:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC)